Before Nosgoth's recorded history
History article |image=Timeline 1.png |caption="timeline_1"}} The era before Nosgoth's recorded history is the earliest known period in Nosgoth's time-stream, spanning several thousand years before the Sarafan came into being. It is most notably characterized as the point at which the Pillars of Nosgoth, the Circle of Nine, and the Reaver came into existence. This era has not been visited in the Legacy of Kain series, but some of its events are either described or depicted in murals seen in Soul Reaver 2, Blood Omen 2, and Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Profile This era was considered a time of antiquity within Nosgoth; Raziel referred to it as "a simpler time", prior to humanity's dominion, and long prior to the events which would result in the land's spiritual decay. Raziel: "Come now, Moebius - you’re a cunning serpent... you’ll piece it together, I imagine." // ~Raziel shoves Moebius and brandishes the Reaver to usher him into the chamber.~ // Raziel: "This era is of no further use to me. You will operate this device to provide me passage. I want to see the world in a simpler time – before the Sarafan began their crusade." Crystal Dynamics. Soul Reaver 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (October 31, 2001) Transcript. Later timelines revealed that it was nevertheless dominated by strife: the Ancient vampires and the Hylden had waged an all-out war during this period, each side unleashing a devastating punishment upon the other before its end. Raziel: "Throughout these ruins I found murals depicting the seminal events of Vampire history. These scenes commemorated a great war between the Ancient vampires and their rivals. In triumph, they banished their adversaries from the world, and raised the Pillars as the lock that binds them." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Raziel: "In their defeat, the Vampires’ enemy retaliated with a terrible curse – afflicting the Vampires with a bloodthirst that turned their once-noble race into ravenous predators. This curse plunged the Vampires into despair, and apparently drove many to madness and self-annihilation. What was it that so devastated them that they were driven to suicide?" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Defiance. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (November 11, 2003) Transcript. Most of the prophecies which defined Kain and Raziel's journeys were formulated in this era, and two elements pivotal to Nosgoth's future - the Pillars of Nosgoth and the Reaver blade - came into being. Soul Reaver 2: Historical Timeline at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn) Historical Timeline |-|A Brief History of Nosgoth= *The genesis of the Pillars of Nosgoth—the nine Pillars that reach high into the skies, and deep into the earth (representing Mind, Dimension, Conflict, Nature, Energy, Time, States, Death, and—at the center of all of them binding them together—Balance) which are intrinsically and supernaturally tied to the spiritual and physical "health" of the land. *The formation of the Circle of Nine—a body of sorcerers entrusted with the safekeeping of the Pillars, each sorcerer serving one of the Pillars and representing the principle that it embodies. Just as the origin of the Pillars is seemingly lost to history, the genesis of the Circle of Nine is also unknown. As long as the Pillars have existed, there has been a body of sorcerers sworn to protect them. When a member dies, the supernatural force behind the Pillars calls a worthy successor, who is destined from birth to fulfill that role. *The mystical sword known as the Soul Reaver is forged. Later to have more significance. *The era of Janos Audron—a creature reputed to have been the greatest vampire that ever lived. *The human Vorador is born *Vorador is turned; he becomes a vampire |-|Historical Timeline= *genesis of the Pillars of Nosgoth *formation of the Circle of Nine, sorcerer-guardians sworn to protect and serve the Pillars *the Reaver is forged |-|Chronological Events (as conveyed in BO:LoK and SR)= *The genesis of the Pillars of Nosgoth – the nine Pillars (representing Mind, Dimension, Conflict, Nature, Energy, Time, States, Death, and – at the center of all of them – Balance) which are intrinsically and supernaturally tied to the spiritual and physical health of the land. *The formation of the Circle of Nine – a body of sorcerers entrusted with the safekeeping of the Pillars, each sorcerer serving a Pillar and representing the principle it embodies. **Just as the origin of the Pillars is lost to history, the genesis of the Circle of Nine is also unknown. As long as the Pillars have existed, there has been a body of sorcerers sworn to protect them. When a member dies, the supernatural force behind the Pillars calls a worthy successor, who is destined from birth to fulfill that role. *The Reaver is forged *The era of Janos Audron – reputed to have been the greatest vampire that ever lived. *The human Vorador is born *Vorador becomes a vampire References Browse Category:History Category:History/Eras